There are multiple conditions where protection of a material or surface in high ionic strength systems would be advantageous. For example, within the home care market, brand owners have moved to more concentrated delivery systems, such as high efficiency concentrated laundry detergents and unit dose products. In these cases, the products as sold are significantly higher in ionic strength than during use. Another area in which a composition is exposed to high ionic strength media is in marine coatings. Thus, there is a need for compositions that do not dissolve in high ionic strength media.